1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle connector, and particularly to a receptacle connector with mechanisms for easily assembling the terminals.
2. The Related Art
A receptacle connector is commonly used in electronic devices such as network equipments and telephones. The receptacle connector usually includes a terminal module to communicate with a plug connector.
A conventional receptacle connector includes a body and a plurality of terminals fixed in the body. The conventional receptacle connector usually uses an inserting mold to fix the terminals into the body. That is to say, in order to fix the terminals in the body, a plurality of terminals should be firstly fixed in the mold before the body is formed. And then, the terminals are formed in the body and can't be taken apart from the body.
However, while the terminals are fixed in the mold, the precise position of the terminal is difficult to control. This usually causes further a trouble in assembling or using of such receptacle connector, such as a disconnection between the terminals of the receptacle and plug connector.